


Mall Date with Diavolo.

by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, I go on a rant about the trans experience in the middle of it, Logan is AFAB, POV Second Person, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Swearing, just FYI, logan OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives
Summary: Logan pays Diavolo a visit in the demon world and convinces him to skip work for an hour to come see the human world for himself.This is based on a brief scene in chapter 42 of the story but it doesn't really spoil anything. Logan and Diavolo have no established relationship, but the former has been crushing on him for a while and the latter has only recently started to catch feelings.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Mall Date with Diavolo.

“If I could, I would visit the human world right this instant. But Barbatos won’t let me.”

“As I’ve told you several times, once you have made sufficient progress on your work, you will be free to visit the human world… Or anywhere else for that matter,” Barbatos chuckles.

“See what I’m dealing with?” Diavolo sighs heavily. “What exactly constitutes _sufficient progress?_ As soon as I finish one thing, it’s on to the next. It never stops.”

You hum to yourself, glancing between the two of them. Just who is supposed to be in charge here again?

“Oh! Barbatos?” you clap your hands together, showing him one of your best smiles. “Do you have any of those blackened devilfruit cheesecake bars? I always _love_ it when you make those.”

The butler’s green eyes scan you with interest, a knowing glint to them. “I believe I still have some in the fridge, actually. If you wouldn’t mind waiting here a moment?”

“Thank you so much,” you enthuse.

Once he rounds the corner out of sight, you take the dip pen out of a stunned Diavolo’s hand and set it down on the desk. He startles at your sudden proximity, especially when you take his hand and motion for him to get up from his chair.

“… Logan?”

“ _Shh_ ,” you shush him. “Let’s sneak out.”

“… Uh?”

“What? You’re telling me you’ve never snuck out before?” you say doubtfully. “You’re literally a demon. Don’t tell me you’ve never had a truant day in your life. Seriously, please don’t. I know you can’t lie.”

He rumbles with a chuckle at that, then he shakes his head in a gentle refusal. “I still have so much paperwork to get through…”

“And you’ll still have ‘so much’ when we get back,” you argue with him. “An hour in the human world isn’t going to set you back _that much_ , right? And you clearly need a break.”

His eyebrows perk upwards with interest. “In the human world?” he marvels, the prospect of seeing it for himself gaining his interest.

“Barbatos will be back soon,” you remind him, trying to get him to pick up the pace. “Then you’ll miss your chance.”

“I-” he begins, looking down at himself. “I don’t have any human world clothing. Won’t I stand out?”

You motion dismissively at his red RAD uniform. “ _Psht_. If anyone asks I’ll just say it’s a uniform cosplay from some anime. No one will know what it really represents.”

“Barbatos is between here and your room, and your room is currently connected to the castle,” he frowns.

“There’s still the portal downtown though, right?” you remind him.

“Right! But, that’s a bit far.”

“But you can get us there quick, right?”

He shakes his head. “Barbatos is faster. Once he realizes I’m gone he will be onto us in no time.”

You motion incredulously at him, losing patience with him and his inability to pick up on the sneak out plan.

“But can he FLY??”

Diavolo blinks. Has he really been so inundated with work lately that he’d forgotten something as simple as _that?_

You let out a small yelp as he suddenly leaps from the desk, shifting into demon form mid-motion and scooping you into his arms.

“No!” he laughs.

Your stomach bottoms out as he takes off into the air and makes for the portal at incredible speed.

Barbatos peeks out from the shadows at the space his master and guest previously occupied, a smirk on his face. Maybe this will do something to boost his young master’s motivation, he theorizes.

* * *

“We’re here!” he cackles. “We’re actually here!”

It’s like you’ve just brought a demon kid into an Earth-sized candy store. He’s absolutely _beaming_. You’ve ended up in an alleyway off of a main road downtown somewhere. It’s not readily apparent what city or town you’re in, but it’s got wide sidewalks and a lot of foot traffic. And yes, people are already staring at the six-foot-something adult child in a red uniform standing alongside you.

“Where _is_ here, anyways?” you say, taking out your cell phone and opening your GPS app. “It’s downloading new maps… Oh, hah, we’re in the ‘States, in Georgia. Just like the song.”

“There’s a song about Georgia?” Diavolo blinks. “Is Georgia quite famous for something?”

“Oh, well? I don’t know exactly,” you shrug. “But there _is_ a song I mentioned. I’ll have to play it for you once we get somewhere with wifi.”

“Where would you like to go first?” he asks brightly, eager to get on the way.

“I should be asking _you_ that,” you grin. “This is your break time, after all. What would you like to do first? What would you like to see?”

“Anything. Everything. What do we have time for?”

He’s just so thrilled to be here, his energy and excitement is addictive. You flash him a smile to match his.

“It looks like there’s a shopping mall near here – why don’t we start there?” you offer, holding out your hand for his.

He eagerly grasps your hand and you lead the way.

* * *

He’s so overwhelmed being in a crowded shopping centre. He keeps stopping at store windows to look at things, greeting people with cheerful waves and hellos, and attracting all kinds of attention for it.

For one, because it is humanly _impossible_ to be as excited about anything as Diavolo is about the human world. And for two, you think it’s probably because the man is just overwhelmingly _gorgeous_. You’ve caught more than a few dirty looks sent your way. All you can do is roll your eyes in response.

“Just to make sure you’re okay with it, I can’t use your title here,” you tell him quietly as you walk through the mall. “So, no ‘Lord’, just Diavolo, okay? I’m sure you don’t want people to know who you are,” you add.

“Of course, Logan,” he agrees, his voice matching your volume as he leans in. “In fact, you don’t actually have to use my title in the Devildom either.”

“… I don’t?” you blink. But Lucifer is _always_ busting your ass for forgetting honourifics.

“Of course not. You are… You mean much more to me than just one of my subjects.”

You nearly trip over your own feet as your blood pressure spikes. Diavolo doesn’t seem to notice though, as a store has caught his attention.

“Diavolo…?”

It’s a fancy suit store. He must want an outfit that doesn’t stand out as much.

“Okay,” you grin. “Let’s go inside.”

* * *

You have to cover your mouth with both hands to silence your squeal when he steps out of the dressing room. Unholy **_fuck_** how did this man just get _even more handsome??_

“… Wow,” the guy whose been helping you gawks at him for a moment as well. “If you don’t leave this store with that suit, sir? I _will_ quit my job.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Diavolo chuckles, producing a card.

“Were there any adjustments that you would like to have made today? We can adjust the length of the sleeves, pant legs, the fit in the shoulders, waist, whatever you need,” he asks. “I could also recommend some matching ties and we have a nice selection of leather belts, as well.”

It doesn’t actually need any adjustments, of course. It fits him perfectly right off the rack.

“Logan, did you find anything for yourself as well? I’ll cover it, of course,” Diavolo offers, beaming.

… _Oh_. Uh.

“Um, I’m good,” you reject, feeling a bit small as the sales guy’s eyes drift over to you quizzically. “This is a _men’s_ store, so…”

Diavolo on the other hand is confused. “But I’ve seen you wearing men’s clothing many times.”

Oh good gods he’s outing you in front of a stranger. This is happening. You _know_ he’s not doing it to hurt you intentionally, but the urge to crawl into a hole and _die_ is still pretty strong right now.

“Ahaha, okay, let’s go! And cash out! And not be here anymore!” you laugh nervously, taking his arm and leading him towards the register.

“… _Oh_. Oh!” the sales guy pipes up.

 _Crap_.

“Hang on – are you trans?” he asks. “Here, look.”

Hesitantly, you turn and look at him.

He pulls back a sleeve. On his wrist is a knotted bracelet in the colours of a rainbow.

“Yeah I’m like, _super_ gay,” he announces.

You let out a huge breath you were holding. “Oh thank _gods-_ ”

“I take it you’re just not out yet?” he asks gently.

“Well, sort of,” you say, waggling a hand uncertainly. “I’m actually genderfluid. Today’s a girl day, but tomorrow?” You raise your hands in the air in a _biig_ dramatic shrug.

“That’s so cool, I’ve never met anyone who’s genderfluid before,” he smiles. “Weird that your boyfriend would just like, out you like that.”

_B-Boyfriend!?_

“Did I do something wrong, Logan?” Diavolo frowns at you sorrowfully.

“Oh, it’s okay!” you say, patting his arm reassuringly. “He’s… Italian,” you attempt to explain to the sales guy. “They’re a bit more, uh… Accepting, over there? And he’s just so used to me that it slipped out. No big deal.”

“Oh, so you’re both from out of town?”

“You could say that,” you smile.

You decide to get some fancy silk ties and some thick black dress socks for yourself while you’re there, because they look really slick and because you wanted to help bump up the guy’s commission a little more, while Diavolo falls silent and dutifully pays for everything. The bill is astronomical for your standards, but for the Prince, he doesn’t even flinch.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks again, gripping your hand in his as you continue browsing the mall. He’s now re-dressed in his sexy suit and carrying your purchases and his uniform in a bag emblazoned with the store’s logo.

“We can talk about it over food. Do you want to check out any more stores before we get to the food court?” you suggest.

“No, let’s head there straight away,” he insists.

* * *

“Diavolo,” you sigh. “If you’re seriously going to eat your burrito with a knife and fork in front of me, we can just go home right now.”

He sets down the plastic utensils, frowning at the lump of stuffed tortilla on his plate. “How shall I approach this, then?”

“First, take off your jacket and roll up your sleeves,” you say. “It’s a little greasy, and you don’t want to get grease stains on your brand new clothes.”

“Right,” he nods, following your instructions and hanging his jacket over the back of his chair.

“Now,” you say, picking up your taco. “Just pick it up with your hands and bite into it, like so.”

He chuckles as the shell of your taco breaks as soon as you attempt to do so, sending bits of lettuce and ground meat falling onto your plastic tray. “That seems rather messy. Are you sure that’s the best way to eat this food?”

“It’s the only socially acceptable way to eat it,” you grin, picking up the messy bits on your tray and eating them with your fingers. “We have lots of napkins and washrooms nearby to wash up in, so dig in.”

He does so, and it’s just as messy as you anticipated it would be, but he seems to really enjoy it. He laughs brightly even as he’s trying to chew his food, grateful and overjoyed at the new experience.

You laugh as he’s swept up in the ecstasy of human world fast food, enjoying your own meal and eating silently together for a short while.

“And this drink is unique to that vendor?” he says, eyeing the turquoise fizzy liquid in the plastic cup.

“Yeah. Some people go nuts for it,” you inform him.

He takes a sip of it. Then his face twists in utter revulsion, pulling away from it and looking between you and the cup, utterly betrayed. You burst out laughing.

“It tastes like some sort of… _Cleaning fluid_ ,” he coughs.

“It’s not for everyone,” you shrug. “Here, try a sip of mine,” you say, offering it to him.

“… I’m not sure that shade of yellow is any more appetizing,” he comments cautiously.

“It’s like a lemon-limeade, only fizzy and really sweet.”

He tries it, and his eyebrows go up. “That’s very different,” he comments, offering the cup back to you.

“Better?”

“I don’t honestly know.”

You chortle at that, almost choking on your drink as you sip at it.

“So, about earlier…” he reminds you.

“Oh. Right.”

You set your drink down.

“So um,” you say, fidgeting with your hands and speaking softly. “My being genderfluid is… Not something that’s always good to broadcast,” you attempt.

“Why not?”

“Well,” you say, gritting your teeth. “There are a lot of people who actually don’t like people like me? They have opinions, bad and _wrong_ opinions, that say that there is something wrong with people who aren’t happy living their assigned gender from birth.”

“… ’Assigned’ gender?”

“So, gender and sex are two different things,” you explain, holding out your hands to either side of you. “When I was born, my sex was, _is_ , female, right?” you say, raising one hand. “So, it was _assumed_ , by my parents, the doctors, and society as a whole even, that I was, am, a girl,” you say, raising the other hand. “And that’s just sort of the expected norm.”

“So, what changed? If anything,” he asks genuinely.

“… My information about the world, I guess,” you reply. “See, when you’re transgender – that’s a term for people who don’t identify with their assigned gender at birth – you never really feel like, like you ‘fit in’? Like there’s something missing, or something _off_ , with you, with your life. Like there’s this, weird sort of, wrong-ness that just pervades everything about your experiences, and makes you second-guess who you are.”

“A lot of people respond to this very differently – as a kid, I used to try and ‘assert’ myself as a girl, because I’m stubborn like that. That’s what I was _supposed_ to be, right? So, I tried to force myself to accept it. I’d wear girly colours and girly clothes, play with dolls, wear play makeup, the whole thing. But then there were days where that just felt, like something was _off_ , and I wanted to kick soccer balls with the boys and climb trees and ride my bike through the mud. Like there was something _wrong_ with that that I didn’t have any context to understand or explain.”

“It wasn’t until, well, just before the exchange program, that I started to realize that I’m genderfluid,” you continue. “I didn’t even have a word for it for most of my life – it was a fucking _webcomic_ that I’d already been reading for _years_ that finally clued me into the term, one about swapping genders that I always enjoyed and thought ‘oh hey, sometimes I actually _do_ wish I was a boy’. A bit of research and personal exploration later, and a little light bulb _finally_ clicked on and said ‘hey, I’m this. I’m genderfluid.’”

He seems to understand where this is going. “But why would anyone judge you harshly for that?” Diavolo asks. “Why can’t you just live as you are genuinely?”

“There’s just a lot of… _Bigotry_ , in the human world,” you sigh, folding your hands on the table in front of you. “People who fiercely believe that they have the right answers, and they use either science or religion to try and justify their beliefs. They think gender and sex are one and the same, and will harshly criticize anyone who doesn’t fit into that expectation. But they’re wrong, like I said, and they don’t _like_ being wrong. And sometimes… Well, sometimes that can be dangerous. It can be dangerous for some people, to be ‘out’. To be identified as a trans person. Many people have even died because of it.”

The colour drains from his face. “Logan, that’s horrible.”

“Well, there’s a little solace in it for me, now that I know about the Devildom and stuff,” you chuckle wryly. “No one like _that_ is ascending to the Celestial Realm, _that’s_ for damn sure.”

You nearly jump out of your skin when he places his warm hand over top of yours, not expecting the contact. You turn your hand over slightly and he grips you more firmly, but still with that protective gentleness that’s always there.

“I am very sorry for my behaviour earlier,” he says sincerely, his golden eyes locking with yours. “I didn’t realize what might have been at stake.”

“Oh, it’s okay! It worked out, no big deal,” you easily forgive. “I can’t fault you for not knowing.”

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” he offers.

“Isn’t this trip supposed to be about giving _you_ a break from the weight of the world?” you counter, smiling.

He chuckles at that, softening instantly. “I suppose. Well, where to next?”

* * *

“… This is _much_ harder than Cranesanity,” he pouts, watching the motorized claw drop and pick up nothing once more.

“We’ve still got a few dollars worth of tokens left,” you point out, jangling the bag of coins. “I _did_ tell you it was rigged, though.”

“Well, there _is_ supposed to be a chance that the claw will have more grip on one of these attempts, correct?” he remembers.

“Yeah?”

“Put some more coins in,” he grins.

You laugh as you set him up for another round of the crane game. Once the coins drop in and the machine activates, he takes over the controls, a determined look on his face. Once again, he goes for the black dog plushie.

“You keep going for that one,” you notice. “It might be stuck, though. I don’t know if you’ll get it.”

“I have to have it,” Diavolo insists. “It looks just like Cerberus.”

“… Oh my gods, you’re right it does!” you laugh. “Just, y’know, with two less heads…”

The claw drops, and Diavolo prays to… Whomever demons pray to, as it attempts to grip the black dog plush.

You both gasp at what happens next. He goes to shout something or do a jig, but you immediately snap your hand over his mouth and hug his arm to hold him still. Any motion could cause the prize to drop prematurely. Once the claw is over the prize hole, and releases, _then_ you let him go so he can do his thing.

“ _Two!!_ ” he beams emphatically. “I won two of them!!”

“Congratulations!” you laugh, clapping him on the shoulder as he reaches down to collect his prizes.

He takes them out of the bin and holds them up proudly. You quickly snap a picture of him on your D.D.D. Then he takes a look at them thoughtfully in his arms for a moment, and then looks at you.

“Which one do you want?” he asks.

“Me?? They’re _your_ prizes, you won them fair and square.”

“I was only really in it for the one,” he points out. “Come on, pick one.”

“You wanted the bulldog,” you say, reaching for the other prize. “So, I guess I’ll take this cute little purple sheep.”

It _is_ really cute, actually. You squish it in your hands thoughtfully for a moment.

“You don’t have to take the sheep,” he points out. “I left the choice up to you.”

But he was going for the dog, wasn’t he? “But, Diavolo-”

“It just occurred to me,” he smiles softly. “That, the sheep reminds me of you, in a way. If you would like to trade, then we could each have a stuffed toy that reminds us of each other, and this day.”

… You fluster at that. He wants something that reminds him of you?

“Wait, how does a sheep remind you of me?” you ask, realizing that maybe you should be offended.

He laughs loudly at that. “Because it’s purple like your hair, of course,” he points out. “But also, because of when you arrived in the Devildom.”

You blink. “When I arrived at the…?”

“At the beginning,” he remembers. “I was very concerned for you. Solomon was a powerful sorcerer, so if any demons had given him trouble during the program he was well-prepared to defend himself. You on the other hand had no such power, and I had assigned you to the House of Lamentation with the brothers. I sometimes likened you to a little lamb that I had sent into a den of hungry wolves.”

He reaches out and pats the sheep’s head where you hug it in your arms, as if comforting a small, defenseless creature.

“Of course, I had no idea that you would end up _taming_ those wolves,” he winks. “But you did, much to my amazement.”

Your face boils and you glance away, holding out the sheep. “If you _wanted_ the sheep, you could’ve just _said_ so…” you fluster.

He laughs again, trading plushies with you. You proudly carry the little black bulldog under your arm as he gathers his bags. After stowing the sheep away in one of the bags, he stands and offers the crook of his arm for you.

“Where to next?” he asks.

“Well, I was thinking we’d poke our heads into a couple more stores, then get some froyo and get going,” you suggest.

“That sounds delightful, whatever that is.”

You cackle at that. “Well, we’ll see how you take to it when we get there.”

* * *

Diavolo bought dozens of small human world novelties from each store that happened to catch his attention. Music CDs, movies on Blu Ray, fancy scented candles, inspirational quote plaques, even a couple of those awful bobblehead figures that got popular somehow, and a wooden puzzle box that he was determined to solve without breaking it in his massive, meaty hands. He insisted on buying you things at every turn too, but you kept insisting that you didn’t need anything…

… Until you got to the video game store.

The insane man bought you a _PS5_. _And_ a Switch. And games for both, of course. Those were big, _expensive_ purchases that you wouldn’t consider for yourself even if you _weren’t_ pretty much broke, but you had made the grave mistake of commenting offhand that you didn’t have any consoles newer than your 3DS, and he took that to mean that he ought to personally ensure you were up to date. There was also the new XBOX in stock, but you just _barely_ managed to steer him away from that. Noticing his big purchases, the store associate tried to suggest it too and you pretended to have a really bad coughing fit.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Logan?” he checks in with you as you leave the store finally.

“Oh, yeah, totally,” you deflect. “My throat was just dry. Some froyo will fix that up no problem.”

“You know,” he grins mischievously as he leans closer to you, his voice softer. “I can still tell when you’re lying to me.”

“Ah, right. Damnit,” you sigh defeatedly. “I mostly just wanted you out of that store before you bought anything else.”

“Oh? Was there something else to buy?” he teases.

“ _Nooo!_ ” you resist.

“Next time, then,” he winks.

You fluster at that as his hand finds yours again.

“I’m not sure when I’ll be able to convince you to skip work again,” you mumble out.

“Feel free to convince me anytime,” he chuckles.

* * *

“Why did she look at you like that?” Diavolo asks, between bites of frozen yogurt with a tiny spoon of it held in a massive hand.

You duck your head down a little as you look at the girl behind the counter from the corner of your eye. She’s talking with a coworker with a sneer on her face, who laughs at something she says.

“… She might be jealous of me or something,” you suggest softly.

“Jealous? Ah, I suppose,” he nods. “I can see why. You’re very attractive, Logan.”

You let out a small surprised yelp at that, slapping your hands over your face and mouth as if to hold back your blush.

“ _What?!?_ ” you finally cry out once you can get your brain and mouth to start working properly again. “No, I meant- Because of **_you_** _!!_ You’re like, _crazy_ handsome and _hot_ right now and you’ve clearly been buying me stuff! I look fucking plain and average by comparison!”

He starts, his own face lighting up with a blush. “Logan, I- No, you are _far_ from plain or average,” he chuckles softly. “You are completely captivating to me.”

“ _Aaaaaahh_ , Diavolo!! You’re gunna _kill_ me talking like that!” you flail.

“Well, I can’t help that it’s the truth,” he laughs.

“Are we really going to have to argue about this? We are, aren’t we?” you huff playfully.

“Perhaps we should,” he grins, accepting your challenge.

You scowl at him as you dig into your purse for your D.D.D. “Okay but first I need to get a picture of you with your froy- Oh. Oh, _crap_.”

“Is something the matter?”

“I just made the mistake of looking at the time,” you panic, gripping your hair in a hand. “Soo, you know how I said we’d only be here an hour?”

“Don’t tell me…”

“It’s been almost _three_.”

He frowns, setting down the tiny froyo spoon and sighing softly. “… We should get back.”

“Yeahhh. Sorry, Diavolo.”

“It’s no trouble,” he grins, gathering his things and standing, offering his hand for yours. “What’s that human saying? ‘Time flies when you’re having fun?’”

You chuckle, tucking in your chair before taking his hand. “That’s right. It really _flew_ , didn’t it?”

“We _must_ do this again sometime,” he asserts.

You grin at that. “Yeah, I think that would be fun. Maybe we’ll go somewhere more exciting than a mall,” you suggest. “Somewhere you can’t buy me so much stuff would be nice.”

He scoffs playfully at that. “But that was one of the best parts!” he protests.

“Dia _volo!!_ ” you scold.

He cracks up at that as you take off, hand in hand, for the portal.

* * *

“Welcome home, Young Master, Logan.”

Barbatos is at the door to the castle ready to greet you both as you return with your metaphorical tails between your legs.

“For the record,” you insist. “I _only_ meant for us to be gone for an hour.”

“Oh?” the butler hums, studying you with a piercing gaze.

“Yeah. It just… Took a bit longer than that?” you meekly excuse.

“I’m very sorry for being away for so long, Barbatos,” Diavolo adds. “I accept full responsibility for getting carried away as we did.”

“No, _I_ was the one who dragged you away from your work in the first place,” you counter, clutching his jacket sleeve. “This one’s on me.”

“Logan, it’s alright,” Diavolo smiles at you. “I had a delightful time, but I should have behaved more responsibly in the first place.”

“If you are both done trying to accept blame for tonight’s events,” Barbatos cuts in. “Young Master, I believe there is still some work for you to get back to?”

Diavolo sighs. “Right… Of course.”

“As for you, Logan,” he continues, and you wince at his icy tone. He ducks around a corner and returns with an ornate serving tray. “It turns out that I didn’t have any blackened devilfruit cheesecake bars left over, but you were gone for so long that I was able to prepare a fresh batch. Please take this with you back to the human world to enjoy.”

Oh, _fuck_. That was about the most polite and professional ‘fuck off already’ you’ve ever been on the receiving end of in your life. You accept the tray with a thoroughly cowed expression. “Right… Thank you, Barbatos.”

“It is always a pleasure,” he chuckles.

* * *

Once you’ve been returned to the human world with your things and the platter of desserts, Diavolo is sitting at his desk feeling daunted by the usual mountain of paperwork in front of him.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Barbatos begins smoothly, standing at his side. “Did you have fun on your date with Logan?”

… A _date?_ He hadn’t quite thought of it that way at the outset, but it did turn into one by the end, didn’t it?

“I suppose I did,” he says, leaning back and folding his arms, chuckling amicably.

“Good, I am glad to hear it.”

A thick stack of paperwork is unceremoniously dropped on top of his pile, and he makes an exasperated noise at it.

“Most of these are due by tomorrow afternoon,” Barbatos chuckles sinisterly. “Not to worry, though – I have prepared some coffee for you, as I suspect you will be turning in for bed a bit later than usual.”

“You are a cruel man, Barbatos,” Diavolo huffs. “Positively _sadistic_.”

“Perhaps,” he smiles charmingly, producing a tray with the aforementioned coffee and resting it on a side table. “Maybe you will think of this before shirking your duties again in the future.”

He sighs, ripping a page off of the pile and dipping his pen tip in the ink well.

“And,” Barbatos adds slyly. “If you do well with your paperwork this week, perhaps I can look the other way for you to have another date.”

Diavolo blinks at that, his pen hand frozen in the air as he looks up at Barbatos. The butler just smiles back.

“You knew the whole time, didn’t you?” the prince mourns.

“There is very little that escapes my notice within these walls,” he hums.

But… If he gets through his work, he could go back to the human world with you again, is that right?

Successfully incentivized, Diavolo dives into his paperwork, taking sips of coffee as he goes.

* * *

_Geez_ that guy bought you an embarrassing amount of stuff.

You’re back in your room, having changed for bed and stuffed all the shopping bags underneath it to deal with tomorrow. Save for the black plush bulldog he won from the crane game, though. That you had tucked into bed to wait for you while you went to brush your teeth.

Climbing into bed, you pull it into your chest for a snuggle as you think over the events of the evening.

How he didn’t correct the guy for assuming he was your boyfriend, how he was always considerate of you, checking on you, buying you things, holding your hand basically throughout…

‘ _You are completely captivating to me,_ ’ his voice echoes in your mind.

You turn your head and scream into your pillow. You basically just had a _mall date_ with _Diavolo_. Just _how_ did you manage _THAT?!_

**Author's Note:**

> The song I vaguely reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh7BZf7D5Bw. Personally I've only been through Georgia (Atlanta) twice to get to and from Disney several years ago. I make no judgements or assumptions about the state itself.
> 
> Google Translate tells me that Diavolo is Italian for 'red devil man'. I thought that might be fun to know.
> 
> Yes they had Taco Bell for lunch. Baja blast isn't my cup of tea obviously, but regular mountain dew is... Okay. (I actually can't drink it anymore because it has caffeine and I have a bad heart)
> 
> The bobblehead figures I reference is those funko pop things I see everywhere now. I have no idea why they're so popular/why there's so many of them. Is that this generation's beanie babies? Shit I just aged myself.
> 
> I've never had a froyo experience that wasn't underwhelming compared to the hype.
> 
> Last but not least, I would have 100s of cheesy mall dates with this man hold my hand please o_o;;


End file.
